Minimally invasive surgical (MIS) instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices due to the reduced post-operative recovery time and minimal scarring. Laparoscopic surgery is one type of MIS procedure in which one or more small incisions are formed in the abdomen and a trocar is inserted through the incision to form a pathway that provides access to the abdominal cavity. The trocar is used to introduce various instruments and tools into the abdominal cavity, as well as to provide insufflation to elevate the abdominal wall above the organs. The instruments and tools can be used to engage and/or treat tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect. Endoscopic surgery is another type of MIS procedure in which elongate flexible shafts are introduced into the body through a natural orifice.
Various robotic systems have been developed to assist in MIS procedures. Robotic systems can allow for more intuitive hand movements by maintaining both natural eye-hand axis. Robotic systems can also allow for more degrees of freedom in movement by including a “wrist” joint on the instrument, creating a more natural hand-like articulation. One drawback with robotic systems, however, is the loss of direct human contact with the tissue. It can be very difficult and expensive to give true force feedback to the surgeon. Another drawback is that robotic systems traditionally only allow the surgeon to control movement of up to two surgical instruments, with any other surgical instruments having to be manually controlled by other medical personnel. It can be difficult for the surgeon and other medical personnel to communicate and synchronize activities of the separately controlled instruments during performance of a surgical procedure.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods, systems, and devices for control of surgical tools in a robotic surgical system.